


A Smile Worth a Million Credits

by Ranchel



Series: What's Left Unsaid [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo can't smile if it isn't at Rey, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Photo Shoots, Post-Canon, Post-TRoS, Propaganda, Redeemed Ben Solo, References to Friends (TV), Rose Tico is a Reylo, crack of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchel/pseuds/Ranchel
Summary: The reborn Republic is in need of an image of peace for their propaganda. Who better than the representants of balance between Dark and Light... right?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: What's Left Unsaid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263170
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	A Smile Worth a Million Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Or the One With Ben's Dashing Smile

“Great, that’s great, Rey. Now, let’s try for a more heroic look.” Rose Tico moved two steps back, camera in hand, trying to find the best angle. “Ben, you wanna give us a smile?”

He turned to Rey, looking for compassion and a way out of this horrible photoshoot he found himself in after some guilt-tripping. She just beamed down at him, with those lovely dimples of hers, and damn Ben Solos’ weakness he couldn’t deny her.

“Okay,” and he tried his best. But of course, the corner of his lips turned up awkwardly, looking more like a grimace.

“I’m sorry, is the seat uncomfortable?” asked Rose, holding the camera down for a moment.

“No, I am.”

Rey squeezed his shoulders gently in reassurance, before leaning down.

“How about we do something different? Try a more audacious look, no need to smile.”

Ben nodded and dried his sweaty palms on his trousers before raising his chin and clenching his jaw in a defiant look. It turned out a lot more intimidating than he had intended.

“Okay, maybe not, maybe not,” said Rey, smiling nervously at her pale-faced friend.

Ben sighed desperately while she walked around him to sit by his side on the small box. Rey put her arm around his shoulders and with her other hand moved his hands away from his face.

“I know, let’s do a look of far of wonderment. We’ll gaze into our future and we’ll think of balance, peace and the days to come.”

This time, the comical widening of his eyes and the slacking of his jaw were totally intentional. An act of non-violent revenge on the reborn Republic for putting him in such a situation.

“Ben, what is the matter with your face?!” he flinched and could immediately see the regret in Rey’s eyes. “I’m sorry, but the photograph has to say ‘Balance has been restored to the Galaxy’ not ‘Master Rey holds Kylo Ren hostage’”

Ben shook his head, leaving the small set the Resistance had managed to put together with Rey right on his tail. Once out of earshot he stopped to run a nervous hand through his hair.

“Ben, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s not that.” He sighed, taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers. “It’s just, I’ve never been good at this, there’s a reason all of the First Order’s propaganda had me in a mask. I feel so out of place.”

“You may not believe me, but I do know how you feel.” Rey smiled ruefully at him. “Listen, if it’ll make things easier for you, I’ll speak with the Council and try to get us out of doing this stupid photo shoot.

“Thank you,” a big smile spread across his face, wrinkling the corner of his eyes.

“See? You know how to smile, Ben!”

“But only with when I am with you. Those are the only moments I am truly happy.” He gently grabbed her other hand, bringing both of them to rest on his heart.

“Aaw. You’re such a charmer when you want to,” Ben merely rested his forehead against Rey, still smiling.

A flash went off, interrupting their moment. Neither of them had sensed Rose approaching, but there she was, now looking at the small camera screen.

“I’m sorry to barge in your moment, but guys, this is exactly what we need.”

In the picture she showed them Darkness and Light finally merged together I a lover’s embrace, with a look of pure peace and happiness.

* * *

“So, have you heard?” Ben said, putting away his bowl before handing her a holopad.

Rey looked curiously at it.

“What the kriff is a ‘reylo’?”

“It’s us!” Ben actually beamed at her excitedly.

“Us?”

“Yes! You know, it’s the name of our relationship. Since we became the image for the Second Concordat people have started boating us.”

“'Shipping us’” Rose sat beside him on the bench.

“Yeah, that. I knew it had something to do with ships.”

“It’s crazy, Rey. There are drawings of you two all over the HoloNet. There are even people dressing as you two for parties.”

“Isn’t it awesome?!”

“Yeah it is,” said Rey high-fiving her soulmate from across the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I funny? No  
> Does that stop me from making bad attempts at joking? Also no.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I writing it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
